


Purr of a Mountain Lion

by Jadzia_Bear



Series: Desus ficlet collection [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: Daryl's naked body is firm and warm against his back, and Paul couldn't conjure a more pleasant way to fall asleep if he tried.





	Purr of a Mountain Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Who says 'I love you' first?

Paul's eyelids are drooping closed. Daryl's naked body is firm and warm against his back, and Paul couldn't conjure a more pleasant way to fall asleep if he tried.

It must be somewhere past midnight by now.  The sex had been amazing and the pillow talk had lasted for ages afterwards. That was the only time Paul could get Daryl to open up, when he was flooded with endorphins and halfway to sleep, with Paul and the moonlight the only witnesses to his words.

Daryl has been silent for a bit and Paul thinks he might have fallen asleep, until he hears two gruff words murmured against his hair in the darkness.

"Love you."

Paul freezes.

Daryl being the first one to say the 'L' word was not a scenario he'd ever thought he'd have to contend with. Paul had only said that word himself to a couple of other guys, and he's not even sure he’d meant it.

If he said it to Daryl now, would he mean it? Does he love Daryl Dixon?

Who is he kidding, of course he does. His heart swells just at the sight of him--hell, the _thought_ of him. He'd do anything for this man, and if a redneck with extreme self esteem issues can find the guts to say those words, then Paul had better man the fuck up as well.

"Love you, too," he murmurs back.

He feels a contented rumble reverberate through Daryl's chest, like the purr of a mountain lion, and can't help the dopey smile that stretches across his face.

He snuggles back closer to Daryl, if that's even possible, then gives in to the warm embrace of sleep.


End file.
